Roman High Story
by Tantei Trash
Summary: Hori is in his second year at Roman High and the current banchou-or really leader of a group of failed attempt gangsters-when Kashima appears in his life. However, one thing should be noted about Kashima: she's the banchou of Roman High's rival, Greco High. Kashima claims her transfer is out of pure intentions; however both Hori and the student council believe otherwise.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun or any of its characters, this is a fanwork.

 **A/N:** I have no idea what I'm doing, but I love Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun and Oresama Teacher, which is another series by Izumi Tsubaki. I recommend if you haven't been reading it, you start. It's wonderful.

* * *

 **Ch 1: Banchou Idiots**

Hori yawned, shoving his hands into his pockets as he shuffled past the bleachers and headed towards the old supply shed that stood at the back of the school grounds. The morning bell had just rung, but of course he wouldn't be going to class. He only went to class enough to get by in school and that was it. Well except for the one class he actually liked-which was physics. He went there as much as possible, because even if he had a reputation to uphold and school was lame, he found it rather useful in his personal life. He enjoyed building things-bird houses, fences, models, real houses-you name it. So of course he kept meticulous notes and sometimes even found himself reading up on the subject on his own. But of course he would never, ever let anyone know that, because if anyone knew that Roman High's banchou was such a giant dork, he'd definitely lose face (and get his ass kicked).

With a yawn he neared the shed, giving a quick survey of his surroundings for teachers before he went behind the shed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He had just lit one up when he heard someone approaching, causing the back of his hair to stand up on his neck. He turned his head slowly, hoping it wasn't a teacher because that would just ruin his day, and then let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the newcomer. "Ah, Nozaki, it's just you." He said, taking a drag on the cigarette.

"Senpai…I have bad news," Nozaki, Hori's second in command, gasped as he bent forward and placed his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath, "s-something happened…" He was so out of breath from running he wasn't sure if those words actually came out or if it was just jibberish.

"What, did Wakamatsu get caught by the cops?" Hori asked raising an eyebrow as he flicked ashes from his cigarette. The boy had followed Nozaki into the gang a year ago and despite the fact that he was in his last year of middle school, he was much stronger than some of the first and second years at the school (and there were no third year yankees left, as they all got expelled after last year's cultural festival incident) so he had been ranked as his third. Unfortunately Wakamatsu had an act for almost getting caught by the police because he was too into what he was doing to realize they were nearby. He was always shouting something about "this is what they'd do in comics!"

"No," Nozaki replied shaking his head, "worse." He straightened up and met Hori's eyes. He paused for a moment when he saw the cigarette, but said nothing. He'd get his banchou to quit those awful things in due time and now was not the moment to make a fuss about his smoking habit like he usually would. "It seems that the banchou from Greco transferred here…"

Greco High had been in a turf war with Roman High since long before their time. The previous banchou of Greco had been fairly strong, but Hori had been stronger and they hadn't had a fight with them since Hori kicked their banchou's ass at the end of last school year. However, Hori had been hearing a about them and their so-called _prince_ recently.

"Damn…" Hori hissed, dropping his cigarette and stepping on it. He twisted his foot around and said, "Well, how strong can a person they call _the prince_ be?" The prince had only just risen into the banchou position. He was fresh out of middle school when he became banchou and despite them only being three months into the school year, the prince's name had been all over the place. Not to mention there was the rumor that the previous banchou had only lasted one minute against him and ran away with his tail between his legs-but that didn't scare Hori. "Why don't we go find this _prince_ and introduce ourselves?" He suggested with a devious grin as he looked over at Nozaki. "Go get Wakamatsu." He commanded, pointing in the direction of the middle school.

Nozaki nodded and took off running. Wakamatsu actually went to class religiously, but if he was fast enough he could get there before classes started and drag him away. That was the only way he could get him, otherwise he would be too absorbed in his school day to even realize Nozaki was trying to get to him. Even if Nozaki sat outside in a tree dressed as a squirrel and threw chestnuts at the window, Wakamatsu would never notice.

"Now…let's go get a look at this prince while I wait for back up," Hori murmured to himself, shoving his hands back into his pockets and heading back towards the school. If the rumors were true and the prince really was as good looking as they said he'd be easy to find, as there'd be a swarm of girls tailing him. Normally girls were afraid of yankees, but apparently the prince didn't look too much like one. It made him wonder if that was the reason why Greco's previous banchou had succumbed so fast. Perhaps he had underestimated this guy?

* * *

"What's Hori-kun doing over there hiding behind the wall…?" A girl not too far off from where Hori was standing whispered to her friend.

"Does he think we can't see him…?" Her friend whispered back, biting her lip and looking around her friend's shoulder at Hori.

"Maybe he's waiting to see the prince too?!" Chimed in a third girl, who just joined them.

Hori glared at the girls who thought they were being secretive, but really everyone in the hall could hear, and they quickly scattered off. However, it wasn't long until they were back, this time too excited about something to care about Hori's presence. _It must be the prince_ … He thought as he saw a group of girls coming this way and at the very center was a tall, slender boy with dark blue hair. And of course an extremely handsome face. _Damn…he is good looking._ He thought, thinking that he definitely had a regal air about him. _But don't think I won't break your nose pretty boy!_ He thought, attempting to shift so he was flat against the wall and wouldn't be seen as the prince passed by. However it didn't work as he had planned and he was suddenly standing face to face with the prince who had somehow made his way through the crowd of girls. None of them followed, as they were too scared to get close to him. They didn't leave either. Instead they were all standing back at least five feet, as if an invisible wall held them at bay.

"You're Hori Masayuki-senpai, right?!" The prince inquired excitedly grabbing at his hands. "I'm Kashima! I've been looking forward to meeting you!"

Hori stared up at the prince for a moment, taking in his huge grin that made him look like a giant airhead instead of some Prince Charming. Suddenly he realized he was staring and felt an awkward tension between the two of them that he couldn't explain. _Wait, why is he holding my hand?!_ He jerked his hands back, balling it up into a fist. He definitely was going to punch the guy soon. "What the _hell_?" He shouted looking up at Kashima. "Don't think I'll underestimate you if you try to be all charming to me!" He said, moving back from him and scanning the hall for an escape. Something had made him entirely uncomfortable with being there and he needed to get out of there. But he couldn't make it look like he was running away! So of course when the bell rang and the crowd suddenly began to run by, he mixed in with it and took off outside.

Kashima just laughed and ran after him, calling out, "What are you talking about? You're my senpai!" She followed him out to the courtyard, which was now fairly empty as students were making their way to class.

Hori was forced to stop as he reached a dead end and turned around. "I swear, if you don't leave now I will knock your teeth out!"

"Why?" Kashima asked with an all too animated frown. "Like I said earlier, you're my senpai and I came here to learn from you!" She announced and suddenly she was all smiles again.

Hori just blinked and had no response at first. The prince was still just smiling widely at him and he wondered, _Is this guy serious? This has to be a trick…_ "You can't fool me! You don't need to learn from me, you were your schools ban-…"

"SSSHH!" Kashima threw a hand over Hori's mouth and pinned him against the wall, glancing around nervously. Once she was sure no one was in earshot she leaned in to whisper. "No one here knows that…" There weren't many people around now, but there were still some stragglers out in the courtyard.

Hori felt his face heat up and quickly pulled away, smacking him upside the head. "Don't touch me!" He growled, his chest heaving up and down.

Kashima just laughed it off and straightened up. "Sorry, sorry…I just don't want anyone knowing about _that_." She then threw herself to her knees, bowed her head, and said, "But really, senpai…I really am here to learn from you!"

"Learn what?!" Hori asked, still shouting. He was faintly aware of the fact that a bell had rung.

"Oh, you know…." Kashima replied as if it was obvious, smiling up at him. " _Everything_."

 _So it is a trick? And you're just openly admitting it?!_ Hori thought, but still he forced himself to calm down a little. He could play this game too. "Is that so?" He asked, bending down in front of the prince and offering a hand. "Then come with me…"

* * *

"Would ya look at that," Seo said as she leaned her head somewhat out the window, "it looks like they've finally met…those two banchous I mean." She watched Hori and Kashima walk off together, heading towards the shed Hori thought no one knew was where the yankees skipped class behind. In reality, no one cared enough to stop them or they were too scared to go back there and try.

"This is bad," Sakura murmured as she moved over to Yuzuki's side and looked out the window, "we need to do something about it…" She saw that the two banchous were talking and wondered if they had formed an alliance or were planning on fighting any moment now. She had no idea, because when she had met them separately they both didn't seem that scary, but she knew the rumors about them. Kashima particularly had some nasty rumors following her from her old school. The other students of Roman High didn't know about those rumors because most people thought "the prince" of Greco was well, a prince, not a _princess_ and they didn't know about the _princess's_ time as the lone girl in an all-boys school.

"How about I go beat 'em up?" Seo suggested, turning her head so she could look at Sakura and grinning.

"No!" Sakura shook her head furiously. "We don't want violence, Yuzuki! We want this school to be a safe environment, remember? That's why we joined the student council!" She said, horrified at her friend's suggestion because she knew she'd do it. She could be just as bad as the yankees if you let her.

"No…I only joined because of you." Seo replied shaking her head and moving away from the window. "You're my friend…but I don't care what the student council wants." She said, sticking a finger in her ear and twirling it around. She thought the student council was stupid, especially in their campaign to keep the school violence free. Mainly because they never actually did anything to stop it, they just talked big. "Ah man, this is gross." She said, looking down at her finger which was covered in ear wax, before wiping it at the wall. "But seriously…my offer still stands."

Sakura sighed. "Okay, then don't fight because I don't want you to fight?" She suggested—no, pleaded. She didn't want Yuzuki to fight. She knew the girl had a record, mainly because she started fights with people without meaning to, and she didn't want her getting in trouble again. She especially didn't want the yankees trying to get her to join their gang.

"Then…how about I go talk to them?" Seo suggested, though she honestly didn't know what she'd say. She just knew that her senpais had never tried doing that last year and the yankees had ended up ruining a couple school events by fighting. Maybe she could talk some sense into them…she was Seo Yuzuki after all and people usually stopping doing things after she talked to them. _Because I'm just that persuasive_. She thought, grinning at her own train of thought that involved the yankees bowing down before her and agreeing to do what _she_ said.

"About what?" Sakura asked, looking out the window and over at the shed. _I wonder if she'd be able to stop them? Or would they ask her to join… No…they'd definitely ask her to join._

Seo shrugged. "I dunno. I'll figure something out…but for now I'm going to go spend the rest of my free period somewhere else. I hate this room." The student council room was a tiny room that was far too neat for her liking. It seemed like there was nothing out of order and there wasn't even a speck of dust on anything. It was the most sterile and _boring_ environment ever. So of course since this conversation was boring her and the room was too clean, she deemed it was time to move on.

"I was afraid you'd say that…" Sakura murmured, watching as Yuzuki passed a book shelf and her shoulder smacked into it, sending books colliding to the ground. She didn't even seem to notice. Sakura sighed and waited until her friend had left the room to go pick them up, only to suddenly be startled by a voice coming out of thin air.

"I-is she gone…?" A weak, stammering voice asked from the corner.

Sakura jumped at the voice and turned around to see the redheaded boy who had just transferred here sitting on the ground under a lone desk that was in the corner. _Oh right, he did join student council recently…_ "Ah yea…you're the new kid…Mikorin right?"

"Ah! Don't call me _that!_ " The redhead jumped out of the shadows, his face just as red as his hair. "It's Mikoshiba!"

"Ah…I'm sorry…Mikori-er, Mikoshiba-kun…" Sakura said, offering him a soft smile. _Where on Earth did I hear Mikorin from then?_ She knew he was only in the council because he was forced by his parents and that despite how shy he was acting right now, his reputation was that of a lady charmer. But she had no idea who she had heard someone call him Mikorin…

Mikoshiba let out a sigh of relief and said, "That girl scares me…" He moved over to where his stuff was sitting on a table and said, "You guys came in and I just had to get away from her…so I hid under the desk _..._ "

Sakura glanced over at the desk in the corner and said, "Oh…you know she sits there a lot right? On top of it…"

"Yea, unfortunately she was sitting there when you left to go to the bathroom." Mikoshiba sighed, thinking about how he had pressed himself against the far end of the desk to stay away from her dangling feet. He got kicked in the face at least three times before he blacked out from his panic.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle, even though it was an awful thing to do. It was just sort of a funny thing to picture, considering Mikoshiba was much bigger than both her and Seo. "I'm so sorry…" Then her face suddenly dropped and she looked super serious. "You didn't look up her skirt did you?!" She asked, more accused when she remembered his playboy reputation. She was now shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"N-no!" Mikoshiba dropped his bag and threw his hands up. "I swear!" Honestly, he hadn't even thought about that because he had been so scared to be that close to her.

"Oh…good." Sakura sighed in relief and then smiled, as if his word alone was enough. "Well, that's good to know!" She said cheerfully and spun around, grabbing her own bag from the table behind her. She was just out the door when Mikoshika spoke, making her freeze in the doorway.

"By the way," Mikoshiba said as he bent down to pick up his own bag, "…if you want to keep this school safe, shouldn't you just preoccupy the yankees with something?"

"That…that's a wonderful idea!" Sakura had been so surprised to hear him suggest that. _Why hadn't anyone thought of that before?_ She turned around and grinned at him. "You're a genius! I gotta go tell Seo!" Then she took off down the hall.

Mikoshiba flushed and then broke into a small grin. "Damn right I am," he murmured, before following her out. As he made his way outside he thought about what he had suggested, wondering if it would really work. _Kashima will fall for it…but I don't know Roman's banchou at all...so maybe it won't work?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Where'd Nozaki go? You'll find out! c:

Anyways! Thanks for reading. I know the opening is a bit slow, but it's just the lay the foundation really. This was going to be a one-shot, but it started to get really long. (But I mean no plot really happens in GSNK anyways? XD) Also...yes the title is supposed to kind of sound like Bunch'o Idiots...if you read it really fast and badly...and yea the name is from West Side Story because I can't think of names.


End file.
